1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gastric reduction surgery. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing gastric reduction surgery endoscopically through the implementation of a corkscrew style wall anchor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Morbid obesity is a serious medical condition. In fact, morbid obesity has become highly pervasive in the United States, as well as other countries, and the trend appears to be heading in a negative direction. Complications associated with morbid obesity include hypertension, diabetes, coronary artery disease, stroke, congestive heart failure, multiple orthopedic problems and pulmonary insufficiency with markedly decreased life expectancy. With this in mind, and as those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, the monetary and physical costs associated with morbid obesity are substantial. In fact, it is estimated the costs relating to obesity are in excess of 100 billion dollars in the United States alone.
A variety of surgical procedures have been developed to treat obesity. One of the most commonly performed procedures is Roux-en-Y gastric bypass (RYGB). This procedure is highly complex and is utilized to treat people exhibiting morbid obesity. Even though this is a complex operation, greater than 100,000 procedures are performed annually in the United States alone. Other forms of bariatric surgery include Fobi pouch, bilio-pancreatic diversion, and gastroplastic or “stomach stapling”. In addition, implantable devices are known which limit the passage of food through the stomach and affect satiety.
RYGB involves movement of the jejunum to a high position using a Roux-en-Y loop. The stomach is completely divided into two unequal portions (a smaller upper portion and a larger lower gastric pouch) using an automatic stapling device. The upper pouch typically measures less than about 1 ounce (or 20 cc), while the larger lower pouch remains generally intact and continues to secret stomach juices flowing through the intestinal track.
A segment of the small intestine is then brought from the lower abdomen and joined with the upper pouch to form an anastomosis created through a half-inch opening, also called the stoma. This segment of the small intestine is called the “Roux loop” and carries the food from the upper pouch to the remainder of the intestines, where the food is digested. The remaining lower pouch, and the attached segment of duodenum, are then reconnected to form another anastomotic connection to the Roux loop at a location approximately 50 to 150 cm from the stoma, typically using a stapling instrument. It is at this connection that the digestive juices from the bypass stomach, pancreas, and liver, enter the jejunum and ileum to aid in the digestion of food. Due to the small size of the upper pouch, patients are forced to eat at a slower rate and are satiated much more quickly. This results in a reduction in caloric intake.
The conventional RYGB procedure requires a great deal of operative time. Because of the degree of invasiveness, post-operative recovery time can be quite lengthy and painful.
In view of the highly invasive nature of the current RYGB procedure, other less invasive procedures have been developed. The most common form of gastric reduction surgery involves the application of vertical staples along the stomach to create an appropriate pouch. This procedure is commonly performed laparoscopically and, as such, requires substantial preoperative, operative, postoperative resources.
With the foregoing in mind, procedures that allow for the performance of gastric reduction surgery in a time efficient and patient friendly manner are needed. The present invention provides such a method and an associated apparatus.